


Nursery Decorations

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [40]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Roger discuss the nursery decorations.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Nursery Decorations

You and Roger are looking through a catalogue of nursery decoration ideas. You've already decided on a neutral animal theme in case your son - as Roger predicted - turns out to be a daughter, but you're still stuck on how exactly the walls should be painted. "What about Winnie the Pooh?" you suggest.

"But (y/n), the elephant design is so cute!" Roger pouts. "Please?"

You sigh and he snuggles into your side. "Baby, we could still buy a huge Winnie the Pooh plushie!"

You look at him fluttering his eyelashes for a moment before giving in, smiling a bit. "Okay, deal."

"Yay!" He gives you a smooch on the cheek.

"But let's ask the baby first? What if he doesn't like any of our ideas?" you propose.

Roger softly presses his ear to your bump. "Mommy wants your room to have a Winnie the Pooh theme, but I want an elephant one, what do you think?"

You run a hand through his hair as he nods in understanding every few seconds. "Hm… sounds like he's more into elephants," he states, kissing your belly and sitting up straight. "He's gonna be a daddy's boy."


End file.
